It's Only You for Me
by lintang-anis
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED! With Lee Donghae and original character. Read & comments please :)
1. 1 I See You Today

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- I SEE YOU TODAY -_

[HNY POV]

Aku melihatnya di taman kota hari ini. Gadis yang dibawanya kembali berbeda dengan gadis yang ia rangkul kemarin di kampus. Uuuhhh, dia benar-benar _namja _(pria) yang seperti piala bergilir! Bagaimana bisa banyak sekali _yeoja _(wanita)yang tertarik pada orang seperti dia? Setiap kali aku melihatnya, _jeep _yang ia bawa selalu berisi minimal dua wanita. Dalam seminggu dia bisa berganti pacar minimal dua kali.

Jangan sampai aku terpikat padanya. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding setengah mati.

"Niyeon-_ssi_!" (_ssi: _panggilan kepada orang lain) Lee Hyukjae atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk, salah satu teman sekelasku di kampus, menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Mengerjakan tugas," jawabku pendek.

"Ya! Niyeon, tugas itu baru diberikan satu jam yang lalu dan kau langsung mengerjakannya di kampus? Masih ada tiga hari sebelum _deadline _yang diberikan Goh _seonsaengnim _(profesor). Kau benar-benar mahasiswi yang…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Aku masih harus bekerja malam nanti, dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu selama beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikan _paper _ini sebelum nanti malam," jelasku. Eunhyuk menghela napas.

"Kau masih bekerja di tempat Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kau selalu bilang Sungmin-_ssi _selalu memaksamu untuk pulang malam dan membersihkan tokonya?"

"Setidaknya _sajangnim _(pimpinan) tidak memberiku jam kerja yang mengganggu kuliahku," ujarku pendek. Pandanganku kembali terarah pada _jeep _merah yang masih terparkir di depan kantin kampus. Pemilik mobilnya masih asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya. Secepat itu ia menarik perhatian _yeoja _di kampus ini? Wow… Benar-benar _yeoja killer_, batinku.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, adiknya. Eunhyuk merupakan _namja _yang ramah meskipun agak sedikit pendiam, sedangkan dia adalah _namja _yang ekstra _playboy_. Apa yang _eomma _(ibu) Eunhyuk pikirkan saat mengandung _namja _itu ya? Padahal mereka adalah kakak beradik yang usianya hanya terpaut kurang dari dua tahun. Memang benar apa yang orang-orang katakan, bahkan sepasang kembar pun bisa memiliki sifat yang saling berbalik 180 derajat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandanganku. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. "_Aigoo _(seruan dalam bahasa Korea seperti 'Astaga'), apakah kau mulai tergila-gila pada kakakku? Pesonanya memang sudah meluas di seluruh sudut kampus ini"

Aku memukul bahu Eunhyuk dengan buku setebal lima sentimeter. "Ya! Jangan sampai aku naksir kakakmu. Dia benar-benar _playboy _kelas kambing. Lebih baik aku kencan denganmu daripada dengan kakakmu." Ups! Mukaku langsung memerah setelah kelepasan ngomong begitu. Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk marah? Tetapi di luar dugaan tawa Eunhyuk justru semakin keras.

"Kakakku memang _don juan_. Oke," ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Niyeon-_ssi_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ternyata kau juga terjerat dalam kharisma kakakku?" tantangnya. Aku hanya memukulnya keras, kali ini di perutnya. Eunhyuk mengaduh, tetapi langsung tertawa lagi. "Hati-hati, Hwang Niyeon," ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh dariku, masih dengan cengiran degil khasnya.

Amit-amit, batinku. Lee Donghae tidak akan menjadi _namja _impianku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengucap janji di dalam hati.

[HNY POV off]

[LDH POV]

Aku melihatnya di perpustakaan hari ini. Biasanya perpustakaan menjadi tempat terakhir yang akan kudatangi di lingkungan Inha University. Tetapi karena Youngsee, salah satu _yeoja _yang tergila-gila padaku, harus menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sudah terlambat dua minggu, maka aku terpaksa menemaninya. Dan aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihatnya di sudut ruangan, tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca tanpa menghiraukan siapapun di sekitarnya. Tentu saja, pikirku, mahasiswi pintar nan cerdas seperti Hwang Niyeon lebih membutuhkan buku daripada teman.

Apa dia pernah punya _namjachingu _(pacar – laki-laki) ya? Pikiran isengku mulai berjalan. Setahuku belum ada _namja _yang bisa mendekatinya. Saat awal kuliah aku sempat sekelas bahasa Inggris dasar dengannya. Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di kelas, hanya Hwang Niyeon yang sanggup menatap dosen dan papan tulis selama empat jam _full _tanpa menoleh kanan kiri. Nilai-nilainya nyaris sempurna. Selain itu ia juga dikenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi yang membawa nama baik Inha University dalam berbagai macam lomba kesenian. Tipikal yang disukai semua dosen lah…

Mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya, memintanya membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku… Belakangan ini kuliahku sedikit keteteran. Banyak tugas dan tes yang aku lewatkan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak di-DO dari kampus ini. Hah, seandainya aku seorang _yeoja_ aku bisa saja merayu dosen untuk memberikan keringanan dalam tugas, seperti yang dilakukan Youngsee. Tapi aku _namja _tulen!

Selain itu kami beda jurusan. Tidak mungkin seorang mahasiswa seni mengerjakan pekerjaan mahasiswa teknik. **(author: lah situ nyadar sendiri -_-")**

Beberapa _yeoja _memandangku dengan tertarik. Aku langsung memasang tampang simpatik yang selalu berhasil memikat hati wanita manapun. Ahhh… Apakah aku harus melepaskan Youngsee dan mencari hati lain? Kurasa Youngsee tidak akan keberatan jika aku mendekati _yeoja _lainnya. Tapi… Kenapa pandanganku kembali ke _yeoja _itu lagi? Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia merupakan satu-satunya _yeoja _di sini yang tidak berdandan berlebihan. Hanya menampilkan wajah yang polos dan sederhana. Kemeja panjangnya biasa saja, tidak menunjukkan lekuk tubuh yang seksi. Rambutnya cukup panjang tetapi hanya diikat seadanya, tidak seperti _yeoja _lain yang selalu mengumbar kehalusan tiap helai rambutnya. Tidak ada yang menarik padanya, sangat berbeda dengan Park Youngsee.

Ah, Youngsee-ah, aku kembali teringat padanya. Dimana dia? Aku menoleh berkeliling mencari gadis berambut pirang itu. Bisa-bisanya dia pergi tanpaku. Aku seperti anak kecil yang hilang di tengah tempat yang asing sama sekali, hanya bisa memandang sekitarku. Tanpa sengaja mataku bertatapan dengannya, _yeoja _di sudut perpustakaan. Dia sedikit gugup saat mata kami bertemu. Gugup dan… apa yang kulihat… _nervous_? Takut?

"Donghae _oppa _(panggilan akrab perempuan kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua), aku sudah selesai."

Aku agak terkejut saat Youngsee menepuk pundakku. "Oh. Kau hanya meminjam buku?" tanyaku.

"_Ne _(ya). Aku sedang malas mengerjakan apapun. _Oppa_, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang berdua?" Youngsee melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku, mengusap rambut belakangku. Dan aku langsung memeluk pinggangnya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin. Senyum yang – tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapapun – mampu memikat hati semua _yeoja _di kampus ini. Mungkin tidak hanya di kampus Inha, tetapi hampir di semua tempat yang pernah aku singgahi.

"_Arraseo… _(baiklah) Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, _my princess_." Kemudian kami berdua meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. Tetapi aku masih sempat menoleh ke belakang.

[LDH POV off]


	2. Meeting You

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- MEETING YOU -_

[HNY POV]

_Sajangnim _baru saja meninggalkan toko dan pergi bersama teman-temannya yang sejak tadi menunggu di teras depan. Huwaaah… Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Jika _sajangnim _sudah pulang maka tugasku selanjutnya adalah membereskan meja-meja pelanggan dan bersiap untuk menutup toko roti ini.

Sejak kedua orangtuaku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, praktis aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dilahirkan dari ibu yang merupakan anak tunggal dan ayah yang jauh dari saudaranya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku punya sepupu lain atau tidak. Beruntung Lee Sungmin, salah satu teman ayahku, mau menampungku bekerja di toko roti miliknya. Ia juga mengizinkanku tinggal di salah satu rumah kecilnya yang terletak di belakang toko roti itu dan membebaskanku dari biaya sewa rumah. Hanya saja Sungmin _sajangnim _sering menyuruhku bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu, terkadang dari toko buka jam tujuh pagi sampai jam sembilan malam. Untung saja aku bisa mengatur jadwal kuliahku sehingga tidak terganggu.

Baru saja aku membalik papan tanda tutup di pintu depan, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di halaman toko. Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Lee Donghae turun dan menghampiriku.

Donghae berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang menghalangi kami. "_Jeogiyo _(permisi)_, _bisakah aku membeli roti di sini? Hari sudah malam dan aku belum memakan apapun sejak siang tadi dan sekarang aku benar-benar lapar." Suaranya terdengar sedikit memelas. Aku ragu dengannya. Ia tinggal puluhan kilometer dari tempat ini, dan mengingat dia adalah anak salah satu CEO perusahaan besar yang bahkan bisa membeli sebuah mall, tidak mungkin ia jauh-jauh ke toko roti ini hanya karena belum makan dari siang. Atau mungkin dia baru saja pulang dari bersenang-senang dengan _yeoja_ lain? Bukankah itu tipikalnya?

"_Joesonghamnida _(maaf, bahasa formal), kami sudah tutup," jawabku.

"Ayolah, izinkan aku makan di sini. Atau kau mau aku pingsan di depanmu?" Donghae bersiap untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar pintu dan berakting seakan lemas karena kelaparan. Aku langsung panik.

"Eh, _chamkkamannyo_! (tunggu!)" Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu. "_Algoessoyo _(baiklah, bahasa formal)_, _kau boleh makan. Tapi setelah itu sebaiknya kau pergi karena kami sudah tutup."

Donghae kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Waah, _gomawo! _(terima kasih)" Ia langsung berjalan ke rak roti. "Hanya ada beberapa roti ini?" tanyanya.

"_Ye_, memang hanya tersisa beberapa roti karena sebenarnya kami sudah tutup." Aku menyusul di belakangnya. Saat tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil nampan dan penjepit roti, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh lengan Donghae. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Donghae meringis menahat sakit dan menarik lengannya.

"Ah… _Mianhamnida _(maaf, bahasa formal), aku tidak sengaja, _mianhamnida_!" Aku langsung menunduk meminta maaf. Saat aku mendongak, kulihat ada sedikit memar kebiruan di tangan kirinya. "_Mianhamnida_," ucapku sekali lagi.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Gwaenchanha _(tidak apa-apa)_," _ucapnya pendek, kemudian kembali memilih roti di rak. "Apakah kau punya sesuatu yang berisi daging?" tanyanya. Aku agak tergeragap.

"Eh… _Joesonghamnida _tapi roti isi daging kami sudah habis. Kau bisa mencoba ini," aku mengambil sebuah _sandwich _tuna dan meletakkannya di nampan, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae. "Ini _sandwich _terbaru kami, berisi potongan tuna dan mayones."

Ia menimbang sejenak sebelum mengambil nampan itu dari tanganku. Tetapi tangannya tetap memegang tanganku.

"Kita saling mengenal kan? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada yang resmi?" Donghae tersenyum lagi. Aih… Pantas saja semua _yeoja _di kampus menyukainya. Senyumnya begitu menawan, menampakkan sederet gigi yang rapi dan sebuah lesung di pipi kanannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat ia tersenyum, terllihat bersinar dan…

Nah nah, pikiran apa itu? Aku langsung menunduk dan cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dari genggaman Donghae. Sepertinya ia agak kecewa dengan sikapku, terdengar dari helaan napasnya yang agak berat. Tetapi detik berikutnya ia bicara dengan nada biasa.

"_Waeyo_? (kenapa?) Bukankah kita teman sekampus?" Kali ini ia bicara dengan informal.

"_Ye, _tapi saat ini aku adalah pegawai toko roti dan kau adalah pelanggan," jawabku datar. "Apakah ada yang lain yang kau butuhkan?"

Donghae menyerahkan nampan itu ke arahku. "Baiklah, kau adalah pelayanku. Sekarang tamumu ini memintamu untuk menemani aku makan."

"Apa?"

[HNY POV off]

[LDH POV]

_Yes! I've got a feeling. Shall we go all night? _

_Whose heart should I play with tonight?_

_Hey won't you take me to, funky town _

_I'm international, Baby 1, 2, 3 Let's go!_

Sekali lagi suara Eunhyuk memaksaku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. _Ash, imma _(anak ini)! Aku paling benci bangun pagi. Di kamusku matahari baru terbit jam sembilan. Bisa terbangun jam segitu saja sudah merupakan hal yang menakjubkan untukku. Tapi Eunhyuk hobi sekali membangunkanku pagi-pagi dengan suaranya yang berisik.

Kututup telingaku dengan bantal, berusaha menghalau suara Eunhyuk dari tidurku.

_Once I've risen yell, oppa, oppa_

_Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa, oppa_

_I'm so cool, I'm so cool, Party like a superstar_

_Gather pretties I've risen, oppa, oppa_

(Super Junior-Oppa Oppa)

Aaaaaargh! Aku cepat-cepat bangun dan keluar kamar. Di bawah, kulihat Eunhyuk tengah melakukan _poppin' dance _dengan _earphone _di telinganya. Saking kesalnya, aku melemparkan bantal yang kubawa dan jatuh tepat di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ah!" Eunhyuk mendongak ke arahku. "Ya! Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau mengenai patung kristal ini?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ya _imma! _Beraninya pagi-pagi kau mengganggu tidurku_? _Kau tidak sadar suaramu sampai ke kamarku!" aku berseru tidak kalah keras. Eunhyuk tertawa menyeringai.

"Memang sudah saatnya kau bangun. Lihat jam berapa ini!" Ia menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di dekat dapur. Oh, ternyata sudah jam 11.20 siang. Aku mencoba berkelit.

"Aku baru tidur jam 6 pagi ini, _babo _(bodoh)!"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau sudah pulang sebelum jam 12 malam tadi dan langsung masuk ke kamar, dan setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apapun dari kamarmu. Biasanya kau selalu menyetel musik keras-keras kalau kau sudah datang. _Mehrong_!" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejekku. Andai saja aku memegang satu bantal lagi untuk melempar wajahnya yang menyebalkan!

Karena sudah terlanjur bangun, kuputuskan untuk turun dan sarapan dirangkap makan siang. **(Author: mana ada -_-") **Ada _bulgogi _dan sepiring kecil _kimchi _yang sudah disediakan di meja makan. Aku menggigit sepotong kecil daging untuk memastikan seperti apa rasanya. Setelah aku yakin rasanya enak, baru aku mengambil mangkuk nasi di sampingnya. Di belakangku Eunhyuk berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang suka memilih-milih makanan," ejek Eunhyuk. Aku menelan nasi di mulutku sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang suka mengganggu orang lain," balasku dingin. Eunhyuk melengos dengan dengusan pelan, tetapi segera menoleh kepadaku kembali.

"_Hyung _(panggilan akrab laki-laki kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua), benarkah _hyung_ menyukai Hwang Niyeon-_ssi_?" Aku sampai tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku?" Kupukul kepalanya keras. Eunhyuk mengaduh, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan usahanya menginterogasiku, sementara aku melanjutkan sarapan… eh, maksudku makan siang yang tertunda.

"Aku serius _hyung_, apakah hubunganmu dengan Yoona sudah usai?" suaranya terdengar ingin tahu. Aku mengangkat muka dari keseriusanku makan dan menatap Eunhyuk kesal. Tapi bocah ini justru meneruskan ocehannya. "Bukankah waktu itu kau jadian dengan Im Yoona, lalu Nam Jihyun, lalu Lee Chaerin, dan sekarang kau mendekati Niyeon-_ssi_?"

"Ya _imma! _Pagi-pagi kau mengganggu sarapanku hanya untuk bertanya hal yang sangat tidak penting?" Aku melempar sendokku ke arah kepalanya, tetapi dengan sigap ia mengelak. Lemparanku malah mengenai dada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Oh…"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya berdiri menatap sendok yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, lalu memandangku seraya tertawa pelan.

"Kalian benar-benar kakak beradik yang sangat serasi." Kyuhyun mengambil sendok dan meletakkannya di wastafel. Kemudian ia mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku. "Ada perkembangan baru?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, karena mulutku masih penuh dengan nasi. Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum membuka tasnya. Aku bisa melihat berbagai peralatan seperti stetoskop, pengukur tekanan darah, dan jas putih ada di dalamnya. Maklum Kyuhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Meskipun umurnya dua tahun lebih muda daripadaku tetapi otaknya jauh melebihi kemampuanku. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Ini, untuk satu bulan." Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja dan menggesernya ke tanganku. "Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena dokter jaga tidak curiga mengapa aku berkali-kali ke rumah sakit meskipun aku tidak sedang kuliah."

Kulirik bungkusan itu sebentar sebelum aku meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celanaku, dan melanjutkan makan.

"Hari apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Kamis," jawab Eunhyuk. Aku tersentak.

"Kamis? Aduh, aku ada janji dengan Sooyoung!" Kyuhyun kaget saat aku membanting mangkuk nasi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi aku masih sempat mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Sooyoung? _Yeoja _mana lagi itu?"

"_Mollayo _(entahlah). _Hyung-_mu itu benar-benar _playboy _sejati, Eunhyuk _hyung_!"

Aku nyengir.

[LDH POV off]


	3. My First Step to You

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- MY FIRST STEP TO YOU -_

[HNY POV]

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar untuk makan siang. Tadinya ia bersikeras untuk mengajakku makan bersama, tetapi aku menolaknya karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sebelum kembali ke toko roti. Setelah beberapa kali gagal membujukku akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas jang memandangku.

"Tenang saja, Eunhyuk-_ssi_, aku pasti akan makan pada waktunya. Kau makanlah," ujarku menenangkannya.

"_Arrasseo _(baiklah), kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia mengambil seperangkat kuasnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Baru tiga puluh menit Eunhyuk pergi dan aku sendirian di ruang _sculpture_, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan apa yang aku lihat di ambang pintu membuatku lebih terkejut lagi.

Kenapa Lee Donghae muncul di kelasku? Kami beda kelas, bahkan beda jurusan. Aku tahu benar _fine arts_ bukan merupakan bidangnya yang notabene mahasiswa teknik. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini?

"Sedang apa kau?" Aku spontan bertanya. Donghae terkejut mendengar suaraku.

"Ah! _Aish, _kau mengagetkanku!" Ia berjalan mendekat. "Kupikir hanya aku yang berada di sini. Sedang apa kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ini bukan gedung sekolahmu, ini gedung kelas kesenian."

"_Jinjja? _(benarkah?) _Aish, _aku sudah ditipu…" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh, kau sendiri sedang apa si dini?" Ia memandang berkeliling. "Kau sendirian?"

"_Ne_."

"Wooow…" Donghae terlihat terkesan dengan ruang _sculpture _yang berisi berbagai patung lilin, pahatan kayu, dan replika lukisan terkenal. "Ini semua mahasiswa _fine arts _yang membuatnya?" Ia menyentuh sebuah patung lilin Zeus di dekat pintu masuk. Aku mengangguk. "_Gwengjanghagun! _(Bagus sekali!)Tidak kusangka… Seharusnya aku masuk sini saja ya _instead _masuk sekolah mesin…" Ia bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah ada patung yang pernah kau buat?"

Aku menunjuk patung replika menara Eiffel di seberang ruangan. Donghae langsung mendekatinya dengan cepat.

"Wah… Benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya. Aku tidak perlu datang ke Paris untuk melihat menara Eiffel!"

_Aigoo_, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Kenapa bisa banyak _yeoja _menyukainya?

"Lee Hyukjae?" Donghae membaca sebuah _name tag _lukisan di depannya. "Eunhyukkie membuat ini?" Ia tertawa, seperti tidak percaya.

"_Ne, _Eunhyuk-_ssi _yang membuatnya."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya. "Astaga… Eunhyuk-ah," Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya, "kalian saling mengenal?"

"_Geureogo _(tentu saja), kami satu jurusan, tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Donghae kembali memandangku.

"Jadi namamu Hwang Niyeon?" Ia menunjuk _name tage _di pahatan yang sedang aku buat. "Ah… Kalau aku tahu Eunhyukkie mengenalmu, tentu aku tidak perlu susah payah seperti ini untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Adikku yang sangat kusayangi ini pasti dengan senang hati mengenalkanku padamu."

_I saram! _(orang ini!) Benar-benar tanpa basa-basi! Apakah seperti ini caranya mendekati _yeoja_? Langsung menembak tepat pada sasarannya?

Selama dua jam aku dan Lee Donghae diam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut masing-masing. _Namja _itu asyik berkeliling mengamati patung-patung dan lukisan yang berderet di dalam ruangan, sementara aku mengerjakan tugas sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Pantas saja hampir seluruh _yeoja _di sini begitu mengidolakan Lee Donghae. Tubuhya benar-benar tinggi, menunjukkan kegagahan Poseidon, dewa laut dalam mitologi Yunani. Jaket _baseball _yang tadi ia pakai sudah dilepas, sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kemeja yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan kaus merah. Rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang, diikat dengan karet tetapi masih ada poni dan rambut yang tidak terikat di sisi wajahnya.

Saat Donghae menoleh ke arah lain, aku melihat sebuah memar kebiruan di dekat siku kanannya. Tanpa bisa kutahan aku bertanya.

"Kenapa lenganmu?"

"Hm?" Donghae menoleh padaku. "_Mworago_? (Apa yang kau bilang tadi?)"

"Lenganmu…," aku menunjuk lengan kanannya, "kenapa ada memar di lengan kananmu?"

Donghae segera menutupi sikunya. "Ah, _ani _(tidak),hanya memar biasa." Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan lukisan replika Van Gogh di depannya. Selama beberapa menit ia diam sampai akhirnya ia menghampiriku.

"Hwang Niyeon-_ssi_, kau sudah dua jam lebih di sini. Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya.

"_Anieyo _(tidak)," jawabku. Tetapi sayangnya perutku menyatakan ketidaksetujuan dengan kalimatku barusan. Aku menunduk memegangi perutku, dan dengan agak malu aku mendongak. Ia melongo sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Aigoo, geojinmal _(jangan bohong). Apa yang salah dengan merasa lapar? Tidak ada yang salah dari perasaan lapar yang sehat." Ia meraih ransel yang sejak tadi diletakkan di dekat kakiku dan langsung menarik tanganku. "_Ga ja! _(ayo pergi)"

"Ah, _chamkkamman…_" Aku berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Donghae, tapi tidak berhasil. Dengan cepat ia meraih tasku dan meninggalkan patung _sculpture _yang sedang aku kerjakan begitu saja.

[HNY POV off]

[LDH POV]

"Kau dekat dengan Eunhyuk-ah?"

Hwang Niyeon menghentikan makannya. "_Waeyo_? (kenapa?)" tanyanya heran.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin tahu." Niyeon diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ berteman baik."

"_Geureyo? _(benarkah?)_"_

"Iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, Donghae-_ssi_? Apakah kau keberatan aku berteman dengan Eunhyuk-_ssi_?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan. Dengan begitu aku tidak bisa mendekatimu." Aku sengaja mengatakannya dengan lugas tanpa ekspresi apapun, sambil tetap memakan _tteokbokki _milikku, menunggu bagaimana reaksi yang akan Niyeon berikan.

"_Mworagoyo? _(apa katamu?)_"_

_Step one success! _Aku menunggu sedetik sebelum mendongak. "Aku keberatan kau dekat dengan adikku karena aku yang ingin mendekatimu. Bagaimana aku bisa bilang 'aku menyukaimu' ketika ada orang lain yang juga sangat akrab denganmu?"

Sesaat Niyeon terlihat gugup, namun saat berikutnya ia sudah menguasai diri. "Donghae-_ssi_, aku tahu kau berusaha membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu seperti _yeoja _lainya. _Mianhamnida _(maaf), tapi itu tidak akan berhasil padaku." **(Author: pedih! X|)**

Aku tertawa pelan. Bukan pertama kali ini seorang wanita menolakku, tetapi sepertinya baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Sungguh _yeoja _yang cukup membuat penasaran, Hwang Niyeon.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku bersedia menunggu sampai itu berhasil," jawabku ringan. "Kau sudah selesai makan?" Niyeon mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"_Piryoeopsoyo _(tidak perlu), aku bisa pulang sendiri." Niyeon tersenyum.

"Aku pantang meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian setelah mengajaknya keluar. Aku memang _playboy _tetapi aku bukan _namja _brengsek."

Wow, aku bahkan terkejut mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Ini pertama kali aku mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"_Ga ja!" _Aku tersenyum. Sementara Niyeon hanya menatapku datar. Karena ia tidak bereaksi, terpaksa aku menariknya dari tempat duduk untuk kemudian mengikutiku.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam. Niyeon hanya memperhatikan lalu lalang kota Seoul malam hari, sementara aku memegang kemudi mobil sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. _Nan michyeosso! _(aku bisa gila!)Belum pernah aku mati langkah seperti ini. Biasanya aku selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk meluluhkan hati setiap _yeoja _yang aku temui. Tapi Niyeon berbeda. Sepertinya aku butuh strategi baru untuk mendekatinya.

"Cuacanya sedikit mendung." _Aigoo_, siapa _namja _ini? Bisa-bisanya aku berbasa-basi mengenai cuaca… Kenapa aku jadi garing begini? Otakku seperti kosong, sama sekali tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

"Hm." Niyeon hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, tetapi tidak memberikan jawaban yang berarti. Selama setengah jam kami hanya berdiam diri tanpa sepatah katapun. _Babo_, Donghae-ah! Kau sudah puluhan kali merayu _yeoja _kenapa kali ini hambar begini? Aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Saat mobil berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, aku kembali bersuara. "Kau tinggal sendirian?" Kucoba menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"_Ne_."

"Memangnya di mana _appa _(ayah)dan _eomma_-mu?"

Kulihat tubuh Niyeon sedikit menegang dan diam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Mereka sudah meninggal," gumamnya lirih. Aku ber-oh pelan sembari menjalankan kembali mobilku. Ah, ternyata dia yatim piatu.

"Tidak ada saudara?"

"Tidak," ia menjawab pendek.

"Keluarga lain?"

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. "Apa urusannya denganmu?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya yang dingin.

"Ah… Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bukankah kita satu kampus? Setidaknya aku ingin lebih mengenalmu lagi." Mobilku mulai berjalan meninggalkan lampu lalu lintas. Kulirik Niyeon, ia masih memandangku dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Arraseo_, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi." Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku.

Benar-benar, _yeoja _yang sangat dingin dan ketus. Dan… misterius! Tapi entah kenapa sikap misteriusnya itu membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Sesampainya di rumah nanti aku harus memikirkan sesuatu agar bisa lebih mendekatinya…

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan tempat tinggal Niyeon. Rumah itu agak kecil, tetapi cukup nyaman karena terdapat beberapa tanaman di depannya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini…" Aku membuka pintu mobil bersama dengan Niyeon keluar dari mobilku.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar," ucap Niyeon ketika aku berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat isi rumahmu," aku membela diri.

"Tidak ada apapun yang menarik di rumahku. Sudah cukup malam, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Alisku terangkat sedikit melihat sikapnya yang agak ketus. "_Arraseo, _kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat karena besok kau harus datang ke kampus pagi-pagi. Bukankah kau ada jadwal kuliah jam tujuh pagi." Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat ia heran karena aku tahu jadwalnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku punya seorang _dongsaeng _(adik) yang kuliah di kampus yang sama_. Annyeong! _(sampai jumpa)"

[LDH POV off]


	4. Did You Find Me Out?

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- DID YOU FIND ME OUT? -_

[HNY POV]

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_I I I first_

_For you for you for you _

_I fell fell fell fallen baby_

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_

_Eyes are blinding blinding blinding_

_Breathe is stifled stifled stifled_

_Im going crazy crazy baby_

(Super Junior-Sorry Sorry)

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari dalam kelas. Kuakui suaranya cukup bagus, tetapi tentu saja sangat mengganggu bagi orang lain dalam hal ini aku, terlebih lagi aku sedang berada di kelas dengan banyak orang! Teman-teman sekelasku sepertinya tidak peduli, malah ikut bernyanyi pelan mengikutinya. Aku menghela napas cepat dan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Di depan pintu, Lee Donghae menyambutku dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tapi belum sempat dia mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun aku langsung menariknya menjauh. Kemana saja asalkan bukan di sekitar fakultas kesenian.

"Ya! _Chamkkamman_!" Donghae terus memprotes tindakanku namun aku tetap tidak melepaskan genggamanku dari lengannya sampai kami berada di dekat gudang, agak jauh dari ruang kelas. "Ah…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku menyentakkan lengannya. "Kau membuatku malu dengan tingkah anehmu, dan pakaianmu, dan…"

Donghae memandangi kostumnya, kemeja biasa dan jins hitam. "_Wae_? Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun tadi, aku kan hanya bersenandung pelan di depan kelasmu." Aku membela diri.

"Lantas kenapa kau menyanyi seperti tadi?" Suaraku masih meninggi.

"Ah, _igo _(itu)… Kau berkali-kali menjauhiku sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, jadi kupikir aku harus menemuimu dan bicara denganmu. Kau tahu sudah satu minggu kita tidak bertemu? _Aigoo, nan neomu neomu bogoshipeo… _(aku benar-benar rindu padamu…)"

_Omooo _(astaga), bisa-bisanya dia berkata seolah aku adalah _yeojachingu _(pacar perempuan)_-_nya? Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memanas, entah karena malu atau kesal menghadapi tingkah _namja _ini. Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur napas, menurunkan nada suaraku, melawan kebiasaanku kalau aku sedang panik.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_," aku memandang lurus ke mata hitamnya, "sudah pernah kukatakan padamu kalau aku bukan _yeoja _yang bisa kau samakan dengan kekasihmu yang lainnya…"

"Dan sudah pernah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sampai aku bisa mendekatimu?" potongnya santai. Ia menurunkan ransel yang sejak tadi berada di bahunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kupikir, setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatianmu." Seulas senyum terpasang di bibirnya yang tipis saat ia menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga dan boneka Eeyore, salah satu tokoh animasi yang terkenal di dunia. Aku tertegun.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka Eeyore?" tanyaku heran. Donghae diam, hanya mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya siapa kau? Kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain!" Aku menyuarakan protes.

"_Jinjja? _Bukankah aku mengenalmu? Kau adalah Hwang Niyeon, mahasiswi jurusan seni. Kau juga mengenalku, aku Lee Donghae, mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin."

"Hanya itu yang kita ketahui." Aku bisa mendengar suara gemeretak gigiku yang saling beradu. Uuuhhh, orang ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Dalam artian ingin memukul dan menendangnya keluar dari kampus ini! Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Itu cukup untukku saat ini. Nanti pasti aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam dan kau akan mengenalku jauuuh lebih dalam." Donghae mengambil ransel dan disampirkan di bahu kirinya, kemudian menjejalkan buket bunga ke pelukanku. "Aku harus pergi, ada kuliah sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah. _Annyeong_!"

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dengan santai meninggalkanku yang hanya terbengong-bengong. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka dan bunga sebesar ini? Aku menatap seikat besar yang berisi mawar, bunga matahari, _baby breath_, dan beberapa jenis bunga yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Pelan-pelan aku mencium bunga itu. Hmmm, harumnya… Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirku. Donghae benar-benar pandai memilih hadiah. Kurasa aku bisa memandanginya seharian tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun. Buket bunga itu ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan gradasi warna yang sangat indah.

Baru saja aku bergerak akan kembali ke kelas, mataku menangkap sesuatu di tanah, dekat dengan tempat Donghae berdiri tadi. Aku berlutut dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa jenis tablet dan kapsul. Nama Lee Donghae tertulis di label bungkusan itu.

_Apa ini_? Tanganku memutar bungkusan itu, berharap menemukan hal lain yang tertulis, tetapi rupanya tidak ada apa-apa selain nama Donghae di sana. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil bungkusan itu dariku. Dengan cepat aku mendongak, ternyata Donghae sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Anehnya, kali ini sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan sifat jenaka yang biasanya, tetapi malah terlihat aneh, seperti…takut? Gugup?

"Kau begitu menyukaiku sampai kau memandangi barang milikku dengan sepenuh hati? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau sudah mulai menyukaiku, tidak perlu seperti ini." Ah, itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Karena suaranya masih tetap terdengar tengil, dan seringai di bibirnya masih tetap menyebalkan. Aku langsung berdiri.

"Ya! Kenapa sih ada orang yang _over confidence _seperti kamu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengan kesal aku mengembalikan boneka Eeyore dan buket bunga yang sejak tadi kupeluk dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

Aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum Donghae menyadari setitik air di ujung mataku.

[HNY POV off]

[LDH POV]

"_Hyung_!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara, disusul suara lainnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, _hyung_ mulai sadar!"

Ah… Aku ingat sekarang. Perlahan mataku mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak sangat cemas, dan disusul oleh wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah cemasnya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun." Bahkan suara Eunhyuk sangat parau. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Eunhyukkie… Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Donghae _hyung_, _gwaenchanayo_? Apa yang _hyung_ rasakan saat ini?"

Apa yang kurasakan? "Aku lapar." Aku mencoba bercanda, tetapi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tertawa. "Sungguh, aku lapar," ujarku sambil mencoba bangun.

"_Hyung_ jangan bercanda. Eunhyuk _hyung _menemukan _hyung_ tergeletak di kamar mandi. Kau pikir hal itu bisa dijadikan bahan lelucon?" Kyuhyun sedikit marah. Aku hanya memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. "Apa ada yang sakit, _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi,

"_Ani_, _gwaenchana_," jawabku pendek. Rasanya dadaku seperti mau meledak, tapi kutahan di depan kedua _dongsaeng _dan _sachon_-ku ini.

"_Hyung_ sudah makan? Akan kusiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Eunhyuk katakan. "Sarapan? Sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

Ini rekor baru. Biasanya aku hanya pingsan selama beberapa jam, tetapi kali ini aku tidak sadar lebih dari sehari. Apakah sudah seburuk itu keadaanku? Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan. Oh iya, aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan mau mengambil alat pencukur kumis di kamar mandi. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur dadaku terasa sangat sakit sampai-sampai aku merosot di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Kondisimu sudah lebih baik daripada semalam. Asalkan kau beristirahat selama beberapa hari, kau bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa." Kyuhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di dekat kakiku. "Aku harus pergi, ada ujian hari ini." Ia memandangiku. "Berjanjilah kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawamu lagi," ucapnya tajam.

"Kau pikir aku senang memainkan hidupku sendiri?" Aku membalasnya tidak kalah tajam. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan. _Hyung _mau sarapan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa saja, terserah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu keluar bersama Kyuhyun. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan menghela napas panjang. Saat ini banyak yang ingin kulakukan, tetapi Kyuhyun benar. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan tubuhku untuk menuruti semua keinginan otakku. Maka, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku bolos kuliah hari ini. Mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Eunhyuk menyiapkan makanan untukku.

Saat aku mengubah posisi tidurku tanpa sengaja mataku melihat sesuatu berwarna biru keunguan di dekat nakas. Sebuah boneka Eeyore yang waktu itu hampir kuberikan pada Niyeon. Aku tersenyum masam. _Kau sendirian? Aku sama sepertimu, sendirian…_

"Aku penasaran untuk apa kau membeli boneka itu, _hyung_." Eunhyuk masuk dengan nampan berisi nasi dan _soondaegook_ serta sepiring kecil kimchi dan segelas susu. "Kuduga, kau mau memberikannya pada Niyeon -_ssi_?"

"_Eotteohkae arra? _(bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?)"

"Aku tahu Niyeon-_ssi _menyukai Eeyore." Ia tertawa kecil dan meletakkan nampan di meja sebelahku. Aku berpikir sejenak sembari memindahkan nampan itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hwang Niyeon?"

Eunhyuk menatapku dengan selidik penuh. "_Hyung_, kau benar-benar mau mendekati Niyeon? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya kepadaku tentang _yeoja _lainnya."

"Apakah itu dilarang?" Aku sedikit mengelak dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Kusendok nasi dan _soondaegook _di depanku. Terkadang adikku ini sangat jeli dan mudah curiga. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau aku ingin mengenal Niyeon lebih dalam lagi.

Eunhyuk melirikku sejenak sebelum menjawab. "_Ani_, aku hanya heran melihatmu begini. Hmmm, Niyeon-_ssi _itu…"

[LDH POV off]


	5. A Simple Confession for You

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- A SIMPLE CONFESSION FOR YOU -_

[HNY POV]

Sudah satu jam aku berada diantara rak-rak buku ini, tetapi aku masih belum juga menemukan buku yang kucari. Seharusnya aku menemukan referensi baru yang menjadi bahan ide untuk tugasku. Entah kenapa pikiranku kosong melompong, semua hal yang sebelumnya ada di otakku serasa hanya tinggal selama beberapa menit kemudian menguap begitu saja.

_"Oppa_, benar kau mau membelikanku novel ini?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku. Tapi yang membuat leherku dingin adalah suara lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja, ambillah yang mana saja yang kau mau."

Sedang apa dia di sini? Aku menoleh dan agak terkejut ketika mataku menangkap wajah Lee Donghae di belakangku. Tetapi saat aku mengerjap wajah itu berganti menjadi wajah orang lain. Ah, ternyata hanya perasaanku saja. Kuusap mukaku dengan punggung tangan. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan wajah Donghae saat ini… Bukan, bukan hanya saat ini, tetapi sepanjang hari ada saja yang mengingatkanku pada sosok yang menyebalkan itu. Padahal aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali belakangan ini.

Tanganku bergerak asal mengambil sebuah buku. Kulihat judulnya, _The Diffusion Handbook: Applied Solution for Engineers_. Mataku langsung terbelalak lebar. Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Aku menatap buku-buku di sekitarku. Ini buku teknik! Buru-buru kukembalikan buku yang tebalnya bisa menyaingi hak sepatu itu dan berbalik cepat. Namun sebelum aku bisa beranjak dari sini seseorang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku. Hampir saja aku menabraknya kalau tangan itu tidak menahan bahuku. Aku langsung meminta maaf tanpa memandangnya.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_…"

"_Yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya_? (sedang apa kau di sini?)"

Suara ini! Aku mengenal nada tengil ini dengan baik. Kelewat baik malah, sampai aku tidak perlu melihat untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara ini. Tapi tangan itu memegang daguku dan memaksaku untuk mendongak. Benar saja, aku mendapati Lee Donghae menatapku dengan alis terangkat dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum lebar.

"Hwang Niyeon! Tidak kusangka akan menemukanmu di dunia mesin… Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan buku-buku berat, Niyeon-_ssi_? Bukankah kau mahasiswi _fine arts_?"

"_Anieyo_, aku…" Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," kilahku. Kulepas tangan Donghae dari daguku. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukankah Eunhyuk bilang kau sakit?" Selanjutnya aku baru sadar kalau aku kelepasan bicara. Benar saja, Donghae langsung tertawa.

"Kau begitu merindukanku? _Aigoo_, _mianhae _(maaf), lain kali aku akan memberi kabar kepadamu kalau aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

Aku mendengus. "Bisa gila aku kalau terlalu lama bersamamu," gumamku kesal. Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan Donghae tetapi tangan kanannya menggenggam sikuku.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," aku menjawab dengan cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau temani aku makan." Dengan santainya ia menyeretku ke kasir dan membayar beberapa buku yang rupanya sudah ia letakkan di meja kasir sebelum menghampiriku di rak.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami sudah duduk di salah satu restoran di daerah Myeongdong. Aku melengos setelah melihat Donghae memakan _ramyeon _dengan lahap dan sesekali ia mendesis karena pedas. Ia melirikku sejenak sebelum menelan makanan di mulutnya bertanya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Kupastikan perutku tidak berbunyi agar tidak membuatku malu lagi sepertu dulu. "Kau selalu makan seperti ini?" Aku balik bertanya.

"_Wae_? Kau keberatan? Atau kau jadi ingin makan setelah melihatku makan?"

"Kau berisik sekali," aku mendesis dengan kesal.

Donghae tidak terlihat terganggu dengan ucapanku barusan. "Kau tidak tahu esensi dari makan _ramyeon_? Setiap suara menyeruput dari kuahnya akan membuat para koki bangga dengan masakan mereka." Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya, kali ini tanpa menghiraukanku sama sekali. Aku hanya meneguk _banana milk _ yang aku ambil di lemari pendingin.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. Aku memandang Donghae yang kali ini asyik dengan sisa kuah _kimchi jjiggae_-nya, ragu-ragu apakah sebaiknya aku menanyakannya atau tidak. Tetapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkannya.

"Donghae-_ssi_?"

"Hm?"

"Obat yang waktu itu kulihat… Sebenarnya untuk apa?"

Sepertinya aku melihat Donghae tertegun dan membeku, tetapi kurasa itu hanya pikiranku saja karena detik berikutnya Donghae kembali asyik menyeruput _jjiggae_-nya.

"Itu? Vitamin titipan Eunhyuk," jawabnya ringan.

"Bukan milikmu?"

"_Ani_."

"Tapi kenapa aku melihat ada tulisan namamu di labelnya?"

Kulihat Donghae sedikit gugup sebelum menjawabku. "_Igo_… Aku harus menggunakan namaku kalau membeli obat di apotik, karena itu ada namaku di labelnya."

Aku ber-oh pelan. Benar juga, aku teringat kalau begitulah prosedur di apotik dan rumah sakit.

"Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" tanyaku.

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan kedua orangtuamu? Orangtuamu dimana?"

"_Mollayo_."

Aku memukul lengannya dan terdengar suara Donghae mengaduh keras. "Ah! _Wae?_" Donghae memegangi lengannya sembari menatap galak ke arahku.

"Aku serius!" tukasku dingin.

"_Nado_! (aku juga!) Kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Aku terdiam. Sekilas percakapanku dengan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. Aku baru ingat kalau pernah berkata bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah berpisah sejak ia masih sangat kecil.

"_Mianhae_…" Aku menunduk. Rasanya malu sekali berhadapan dengan Donghae saat ini setelah aku membuatnya marah dan menyinggung perasaannya. Namun ternyata Donghae hanya tertawa geli. Takut-takut aku mendongak dan terpana melihat Donghae meringis lebar tanpa ada raut wajah keras sama sekali.

"Kau orang pertama yang berlaku sangat sopan di depanku. Kau juga orang pertama yang berani menanyakan padaku tentang orangtuaku. Belum pernah ada yang berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Bahkan menanyakan dimana _appa _dan _eomma _ku saja tidak pernah." Tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas. Tapi sejurus kemudian cengiran lebar di bibirnya berganti dengan senyum teduh yang sangat menenangkan. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Aku tertegun.

[HNY POV off]

[LDH POV]

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Entah kenapa aku merasa sebagian besar beban di dadaku terangkat dan aku bisa bernapas dengan lega setelah mengatakannya. Perasaanku lebih baik. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti?

"Donghae-_ssi_…"

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun, _playboy_, _namja_ brengsek, tidak tahu malu, kurang ajar… Aku tidak peduli. Sudah sering kukatakan padamu aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kapanpun."

Aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan santai dan ringan, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang. Aku bahkan berpikir Niyeon bisa saja mendengar suara degupan jantungku ini.

Tapi jawaban yang kudengar dari Niyeon sungguh diluar dugaanku.

"Apa yang Eunhyuk katakan kepadamu? Apa dia menceritakan diriku yang sangat menyedihkan sehingga kau tergerak untuk dekat denganku? Apa dia berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak punya teman dekat selain dirinya sampai-sampai kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar nada sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Alisku terangkat tinggi-tinggi, sangat tidak menyangka seorang Hwang Niyeon bisa berkata seperti ini.

"_Mworago_? Kau pikir aku mendekatimu karena Eunhyuk?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Suaraku langsung meninggi.

"Tentu saja, apa lagi alasannya?"

"Asal kau tahu Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentangmu. Dia memaksaku untuk mencari tahu sendiri tentangmu kalau aku memang ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat!"

"Asal kau tahu juga aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada _namja _piala bergilir sepertimu! Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertiku sementara kau selalu dikelilingi _yeoja _yang cantik dan seksi?!"

Aku terdiam seketika. Itukah yang dia pikirkan? Baginya aku seperti piala bergilir diantara _yeoja _lainnya? Aku memalingkan mukaku sejenak, berusaha untuk mengatur napas, lalu kembali menatapnya lurus ke manik mata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Kurasa semua pujangga benar bahwa tidak ada alasan logis jika seseorang sudah jatuh cinta. _It's just flows like the air_. Kalau kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertimu, dengan sangat terpaksa aku menjawab tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu jangan berani mengatakan kau mencintai seseorang sebelum kau menemukan alasannya." Niyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meraih jaket, lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari restoran. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Niyeon masuk ke taksi yang berhenti di depan restoran lalu melaju pergi.

Beberapa menit aku duduk terpaku di tempat yang sama sampai seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"_Seonsaengnim _(tuan), Anda butuh sesuatu?"

Aku tersentak. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan meraih jaketku. Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja aku langsung berlari ke mobil. Aku tahu saat ini dia pasti berada di rumahnya. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah rumahnya.

Sesampainya aku di depan rumah Niyeon aku langsung mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, kulihat Niyeon keluar dengan mata sembap. Hatiku seperti diiris dengan pisau yang tajam begitu melihat dia seperti ini. Belum menjadi _namjachingu -_nya saja aku sudah membuatnya terluka, bagaimana kalau nanti…

"Niyeon…"

"Kau sudah menemukan alasannya?" Suaranya terdengar parau. Aku hanya menatapnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Maka jangan menemuiku lagi." Ia berbalik hendak masuk kembali tetapi aku menahan tubuhnya.

"Hwang Niyeon."

Gerakan Niyeon terhenti, tetapi ia tidak menoleh. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya. Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya sehingga ia mendekat ke badanku dan kukecup bibirnya, lama. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena keterkejutannya. Ketika aku menjauhkan bibirku dari wajahnya, ia hanya menatapku terpana.

"_Mianhae_…," bisikku pelan. "Izinkan sekali ini aku menciummu, meskipun itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan…"

Beberapa saat Niyeon memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi setelah ini. Ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat seorang _namja _yang bahkan tidak tahu alasan mencintai seseorang."

Tanganku bergerak untuk memegang wajahnya, tetapi kuurungkan niatku dan memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju mobil. Dadaku sesak, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seolah-olah ingin keluar dari tubuhku. Kupikir rasanya sudah sakit sekali melihatnya menangis, tetapi ternyata jauh lebih sakit saat meninggalkannya seperti ini…

[LDH POV off]


	6. Can You Believe Me?

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- CAN YOU BELIEVE ME? -_

[HNY POV]

Biasanya pagi hari di musim semi selalu dipenuhi sinar matahari yang cerah serta angin semilir yang sejuk. Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini langit terlihat berwarna abu-abu dengan awan mendung di sana-sini. Angin yang bertiup cukup menusuk alih-alih menyejukkan. Beberapa kuncup bunga yang mulai bermekaran tidak cukup untuk membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Aku mendengar desahanku melihat situasi seperti ini. Bahkan cuaca pun tidak bisa membuatku tenang hari ini…

Suasana kantin agak sepi pagi ini, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk di sudut ruangan, berdiskusi tentang robotika dan teknik. Baru satu _stand _makanan yang baru dibuka. Aku memandangi kumpulan mahasiswa itu dengan tangan terlipat di meja dan menopangkan daguku di atasnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas kudengar hanyalah beberapa istilah elektronik yang tidak kumengerti.

Pikiranku berkelana setelah melihat mahasiswa tadi. Salah satu mahasiswa itu pernah kulihat sedang berjalan bersama Lee Donghae. Harusnya Donghae juga berada diantara mereka. Lalu di mana dia?

Aku tersentak saat nama Donghae muncul di kepalaku. Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghapus bayangan wajahnya. _Ani, ani, ani_, aku tak boleh memikirkannya lagi! Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa semalam adalah terakhir kalinya kami bertemu? Mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh memikirkan dia lagi. Tidak ada lagi Lee Donghae dalam otak Hwang Niyeon! Aku memejamkan mataku, mengangguk pelan seraya memantapkan hatiku.

"Hwang Niyeon-_ssi_?"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapanku. Penampilannya necis, sangat rapi dengan _coat _cokelat muda yang tidak dikancingkan dan menampakkan kemeja hitamnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tas cokelat yang berukuran cukup besar. _Namja _itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau Hwang Niyeon kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"_Nuguseo_?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, berusaha mengingat dimana aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Naneun _Cho Kyuhyun-_imnida_. Aku sepupu Lee Hyukjae, atau mungkin kau mengenalnya sebagai Eunhyuk."

"Oohh…" Aku tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya. "Hwang Niyeon-_imnida_. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk di depanku. "Eunhyuk _hyung _sering bercerita tentangmu." Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku terkejut mendengar tentangmu. Kudengar Donghae _hyung _tidak pernah serius dengan wanita manapun."

Senyumku lenyap seketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Pelan tetapi pasti jantungku mulai berdegup cepat. Mendengar namanya saja hatiku masih dipenuhi perasaan seperti ini… Aku mencoba menata kalimat yang akan kuucapkan.

"Lee Donghae memang tidak pernah serius dengan siapapun."

"Tidak denganmu." Kyuhyun menatapku dengan penuh arti. "Selama beberapa tahun ini bisa dibilang Donghae _hyung _hidup bersamaku, jadi aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya sebelum dan setelah bertemu denganmu. Harus kuakui," sebelah alisnya terangkat dan lesung pipitnya muncul saat ia tersenyum, "kau mempunyai peran besar dalam hidupnya satu bulan terakhir."

Aku tertawa sumbang. "Peran besar… Satu-satunya peran besarku adalah terlibat dalam hidupnya, dan itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku."

"Begitukah? Lantas mengapa Donghae _hyung _mengatakan yang sebaliknya?"

"Kau tahu Lee Donghae tidak bisa dipercaya," ujarku sedikit meremehkan.

"Donghae _hyung _adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu tidak pernah berkata bohong kepada orang lain!" Kyuhyun berkata tajam. "Semua _yeoja _mendekatinya karena mereka yang menyukai _hyung_, dan _hyung _bahkan tidak pernah memaksa mereka, apalagi berselingkuh dengan satupun dari mereka."

Aku terdiam. Setelah kupikir sejenak, ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada mahasiswi yang bersedih ataupun menangis setelah Donghae meninggalkan mereka. Malah sebagian merasa bangga karena pernah duduk di samping Donghae di mobilnya.

"Donghae _hyung _adalah orang paling polos yang pernah kukenal. Semua yang dia rasakan selalu dia tunjukkan. Hanya ada dua hal yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan bahkan kepada _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri yaitu sedih dan sakit."

"Sakit?" Rasa penasaranku tergelitik mendengar Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Tapi aku tidak berhak mengatakannya padamu karena Donghae _hyung _melarangku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tas cokelat yang tadi ia pegang dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"_Ige mwoeyo_?" (apa ini?)

"Sesuatu di kamar Donghae _hyung _yang aku, dan Eunhyuk, yakin ia menyimpannya untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kubuka bungkusan itu dan terkejut saat tanganku meraih sebuah boneka Eeyore yang waktu itu aku kembalikan padanya. Tidak hanya itu, di dalam kantung itu juga ada Pooh, salah satu tokoh kartun Disney lainnya yang adalah teman Eeyore. Aku semakin terbelalak ketika mengeluarkan boneka Piglet, Rabbitt, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, dan Christopher Robin, yang merupakan tokoh-tokoh animasi Winnie The Pooh lengkap. Tanpa sadar mataku memanas.

"Ini…"

"Donghae _hyung _selalu berpendapat kau sama dengan Eeyore, keledai favoritmu, karena kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau bodoh dan lebih suka sendirian. Tapi bahkan kenyataannya Eeyore punya teman, banyak teman. Dia ingin kau berpikir kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Kau punya Pooh, Piglet, Rabbitt, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, dan Christopher Robin juga pada kenyataannya. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah mencarinya."

Aku membuka sebuah kertas yang terlipat kotak madu Pooh dan tidak dapat menahan air mataku lebih lama lagi.

_Eeyore-ssi,_

_Menurutku aku adalah perpaduan antara Eeyore dan Tigger, hidup sendirian tetapi selalu membuat ulah. Tapi aku masih punya Pooh, yaitu Eunhyuk. Aku punya Christopher Robin, yaitu Kyuhyun. Aku punya Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, dan Owl, yaitu teman-teman di kampus. Kalau aku, Eeyore, punya mereka semua, maka aku yakin kau juga punya. Aku sangat ingin menjadi Pooh-mu, menjadi Christopher Robin-mu, menjadi Piglet-mu, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Mianhae… Carilah Pooh-mu, Christopher Robin-mu, dan yang lainnya. Eeyore yang satu ini pasti bahagia melihat Eeyore lainnya tertawa dengan kawan-kawannya setelah aku pergi._

_Eeyore – Lee Donghae_

Dalam beberapa detik kertas itu sudah penuh dengan tetesan air mataku.

"Donghae _eodisseoyo?" _(dimana Donghae?)

Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

[HNY POV off]

[DONGHAE FLASHBACK POV]

_"Aku penasaran untuk apa kau membeli boneka itu, hyung." Eunhyuk masuk dengan nampan berisi nasi dan soondaegook serta sepiring kecil kimchi dan segelas susu. "Kuduga, kau mau memberikannya pada Niyeon -ssi?"_

_"Eotteohkae arra?"_

_"Aku tahu Niyeon-ssi menyukai Eeyore." Ia tertawa kecil dan meletakkan nampan di meja sebelahku. Aku berpikir sejenak sembari memindahkan nampan itu._

_"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hwang Niyeon?"_

_Eunhyuk menatapku dengan selidik penuh. "Hyung, kau benar-benar mau mendekati Niyeon? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya kepadaku tentang yeoja lainnya."_

_"Apakah itu dilarang?" Aku sedikit mengelak dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Kusendok nasi dan soondaegook di depanku. Terkadang adikku ini sangat jeli dan mudah curiga. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau aku ingin mengenal Niyeon lebih dalam lagi._

_Eunhyuk melirikku sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ani, aku hanya heran melihatmu begini. Hmmm, Niyeon-ssi itu…" Eunhyuk menarik napas. "Menurutku Niyeon sama sepertimu, seperti Eeyore. Dia lebih suka menyendiri daripada bergabung dengan teman-temannya."_

_"Bukankah dia punya kau?" tanyaku heran._

_"Ya, tapi bukan sebagai teman, melainkan sebagai rekan kerja. Kau tahu, semacam partner dalam kuliah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain selain membahas tentang tugas kuliah dan kampus." Eunhyuk berpikir keras. "Malah sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain."_

_"Wae?"_

_"Molla. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya, kau tahu aku tidak suka mencampuri pribadi orang lain. Tapi yang pasti, dia pernah menatap orang lain dengan intens dan tajam."_

_Aku menoleh. "Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Eunhyuk menatapku dengan penuh simpatik._

_"Neo." (Kau)_

_"Jinjja?" Aku tertawa. "Kau bercanda."_

_"Kau tidak percaya?" Eunhyuk menyenggol bahuku pelan._

_"Aku… ingin percaya."_

_Tawaku perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan sebuah perasaan sesak di dadaku._

_"Aku ingin percaya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku. Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu sedih ataupun terlalu bahagia. Aku takut kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Niyeon akan membuatku terlalu bahagia dan…" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku sendiri. Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku berhasil membuat Niyeon menyukaiku dan kehilangan diriku dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Eunhyuk menyemangatiku dengan melempar saputangan dan terjatuh di atas nampan. "Kita akan menemukan donor jantung yang tepat untukmu, hyung. Tidak akan lama. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas merasakan apapun, sedih, senang, marah, dan terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan."_

_"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi? Jantung ini bisa gagal berfungsi setiap saat bahkan meskipun aku tidak melakukan apapun." Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tetesan air dari mataku. Tetapi Eunhyuk yang sangat peka bisa merasa bahwa aku mulai menangis, karena itu ia mengulurkan saputangan itu padaku._

_"Sampai saat itu kau harus bertahan. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan donor jantung untukmu meskipun aku harus mencari sampai ke ujung dunia. Aku akan membuatmu bisa bahagia dengan Niyeon."_

_Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk._

_"Kau pernah bilang aku adalah Pooh, bukan? Kau juga harus menjadi Pooh untuk Niyeon," tandasnya final._

[DONGHAE FLASHBACK POV off]

(TBC)

Author's Note

Aigooo, mianhae *pake nada Lee Donghae di chapt 5*, maaf saya bener-bener nggak nyadar kalo FF ini belum complete. Sebagai permintaan maaf, _h__ere's the double updates *deep bow*_


	7. EPILOGUE - Meeting You (Again)

**Title: It's Only You For Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**POV: 2 POVs**

**Main Cast: Hwang Niyeon (OC), Lee Donghae, some cameos inside**

_- EPILOGUE – MEETING YOU (AGAIN) -_

[HNY POV]

_Today, I wander in my memory  
I'm pasing around on the end of this way  
You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more  
I'm losing my way again  
I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more  
That I want to see you and hold you more  
It can't be if it's not you  
I can't be without you  
It's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this  
It's fine even if my heart's hurts  
Yes because i'm just in love with you  
I cannot send you away one more time  
I can't live without you  
It can't be if it's not you  
I can't be without you  
It's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this  
It's fine even if my heart's hurts  
Yes because I'm just in love with you  
My bruised heart is screaming to me to find you  
Where are you? Can't you hear my voice?  
To me…  
If I live my life again  
If I'm born over and over again  
I can't live without you for a day  
You're the one I will keep  
you're the one I will love  
I'm… Yes because I'm happy enough if I could be with you_

(It Has to Be You-Super Junior Yesung)

Aku tersenyum puas melihat lukisanku yang sudah tergantung rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Bukan karya pertamaku, tetapi bisa dibilang salah satu karya terbaikku. Di sebelahku berdiri Choi Siwon, kurator National Museum of Korea sekaligus penyelenggara pameran lukisan hari ini.

"Waaah… Hwang Niyeon-_ssi_, dengan hasil karya seperti ini aku yakin lima tahun lagi kau akan menjadi pelukis terkenal di seluruh dunia." Siwon berdecak kagum. Sementara aku hanya tersipu malu.

"Mana mungkin, aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Justru Anda yang akan menjadi ahli seni terhebat di seluruh dunia."

"Hahaha… Kau ini bisa saja." Choi Siwon menepuk bahuku. "_Arra_ (oke), aku harus pergi, kau di sini saja dulu menikmati hasil kemenanganmu."

Aku membungkuk sambil mengatakan terima kasih.

Hari ini diadakan pameran lukisan sebagai bagian dari kegiatan lukis amatir yang diadakan di National Museum of Korea. Peserta lomba ini mencapai seratus orang, dan aku sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi peserta terbaik se-Seoul. Dan hasil lukisanku akan dipajang di salah satu sudut penting dalam museum selama satu bulan! Bayangkan, berada di dalam museum selama satu hari saja sudah merupakan berkah untukku.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat karya lukis lainnya, kuputuskan untuk menyudahi tur kecilku dan makan siang sebelum pulang. Aku segera membereskan beberapa kertas gambar yang tadi kubawa dari kampus dan berbalik. Tetapi apesnya baru selangkah berjalan aku sudah menabrak seseorang di depanku. Kertas-kertas yang kubawa langsung berhamburan di sekitar kakiku dan kaki orang yang kutabrak.

"Ah, _mianhamnida, mianhamnida_. Aahh…"

Aku langsung berlutut untuk membereskan kertas yang berserakan. Sepertinya orang yang tadi kutabrak tidak tega melihatku begini memelas jadi ia membantuku membereskan 'kekacauan kecil' yang kubuat. Setelah kertas-kertas berada di tanganku dan orang itu kami berdiri bersamaan.

"_Kamsahamnida_…"(terima kasih, bahasa formal) Aku masih membungkuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di lutut dan tanganku, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang yang tadi sudah kutabrak.

"Kau sudah berani menabrakku, membuatku membereskan kekacauan, dan mengucapkan terima kasih bahkan tanpa menatap mataku?!"

Gerakanku sontak terhenti ketika mendengar suara tengil dan iseng yang khas itu. Seluruh tubuhku serasa membeku selama beberapa detik. Pelan-pelan aku mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak pernah kulihat. Seseorang yang sudah menghilang selama satu tahun dari hidupku. Seseorang yang pernah, dan masih, memenuhi hati dan pikiranku meskipun sudah setahun lamanya dia pergi. Seseorang yang – Eunhyuk bilang – harus pergi untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung di New York, Amerika.

Aku melihat dia.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia berdecak kesal. "Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? _Aigoo… _Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh terbang ke sini untuk menemuimu…"

Tanpa sadar air mataku perlahan mengalir turun. Melihat itu ia justru menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil.

"_Aigoo, _kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Ia menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya. Kali ini bisa kudengar degup jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tetapi terdengar normal.

"_Nan neomu bogoshipeo, _Hwang Niyeon…," ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku tertawa pelan di sela-sela tangisanku. (aku sangat merindukanmu)

"_Nado bogoshipeo_, Lee Donghae." (aku juga merindukanmu) "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi karena aku baru sadar aku butuh seorang Christopher Robin."

Lee Donghae mempererat pelukannya ke tubuhku.

"_I promise. I don't need anyone else, it's only you, my Eeyore._"

Aku diam sejenak sebelum melepaskan dari dari lengannya. "Artinya apa?"

Donghae melongo, kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan kertas gambar yang ia pegang.

"Ya! Kau masih saja _babo _seperti dulu. Bahasa Inggris saja kau tidak mengerti? Apakah aku harus menjadi Christopher Robin sekaligus guru bahasa Inggrismu?"

Sudut bibirku tertarik ke bawah dan memandanginya kesal. Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang lagi.

Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Karena aku sudah punya Christopher Robin.

_I don't need anyone else, it's only you  
When you ask again, it's only you  
Even if you already have another love  
I can't forget you, I can't turn back around  
The moment my eyes began to burn  
The moment my heart was captured by you  
I have no regrets, I chose you  
That's right, it's you  
Oh whatever anyone anyone says  
It doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me  
I'll only look at you  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Oh, when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Ah ah only for you  
I don't need any words, it's just you  
"It's too late", but for me it's just you  
I know our love is wrong  
I can't give up, I can't let you go  
My lips, cold as can be, are even more blue  
I cry out to find to find your warmth  
I call, even though I call for you  
And there's no reply, I'll wait for you  
Oh whatever anyone anyone says  
It doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me  
I'll only look at you  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Oh, when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Ah ah only for you  
For me, it's you, it's you, I…  
Why don't you know, why don't you know?  
For me, it's you, it's you, I  
Oh whatever anyone anyone says  
It doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me  
I'll only look at you  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Oh, when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still still) Even as time goes by  
Oh, I  
It's you (It's you)  
It's only you (It's you)  
It's you_

(It's You-Super Junior)

-THE END-

#AuthorNotes

Waaa… Akhirnya kelar juga FF ini. Maaf lama banget. Sebagai permohonan maaf, _here's another double updates. __Gomapseumnida_ udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, ataupun dari tengah-tengah sampai akhir, hehehe… Untuk selanjutnya ditunggu _comments _dari reader ya ^_^


End file.
